Imprisoned
by Take Us To Asylum
Summary: Satu senyum dapat menyembunyikan jutaan hal. Sisi gelap seseorang tumbuh dari dendam lama yang sulit disembuhkan. "Oh sisi gelap adalah hal yang paling kusuka." Konflik tiada akhir. Terrorist!AU. Rate M untuk alasan yang sangat jelas. Mainly UK/US.


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Imprisoned © Take Us To Asylum **

**Original plot: **Charles Grey

**Typed by: **ZOMFG DRAMA

**Warnings: **Terrorist!AU. Pemerkosaan, kata-kata kasar, diksi ga jelas, penggunaan senjata api, possibly death character(s), OC numpang lewat.

**OBVIOUS WARNING IS OBVIOUS.**

Nggak suka? Silahkan melanjutkan kehidupan anda dengan damai dengan menekan tombol 'back' dan mencari fic lain :D

**ZOMFG DRAMA (ZD): **Erm… Hello? *muncul dari bawah meja* Author yg ngetik disini, mewakilkan Charles Grey yang lagi semedi di dunia Twitterland *digebuk Charles* Sebenarnya ini birthday fic untuk **Mint Inversion**. Hahaha telat banget yak? Ah gak apa, daripada ga samasekali, hayoo? #ngeles. Anyway, enjoy the fic and please RnR atau kalian bakal dapat kecupan manis dari babang-babang Dementor. HO HO HO.

Ngomong-ngomong, publish cerita ini susah banget lo. Ane sampai harus hapus story sampai tiga kali. HAPUS SAMPAI TIGA KALI MEN! COBA BAYANGIN ITU! KESEL GA SEEH? Dan ini semua gara-gara sepupu gue yang kebetulan peranakan Londo-Indo (alias campuran Belanda-Indo) yang dengan laknatnya mengganggu kekhusyukan ane publish fic ini. Untung lo imut, coba kalo ga, udah gue potong lo jadi seribu bagian kecil -_-'. Eits, si author malah curcol begini. Sori ya, kesel lagi sedang numpuk-numpuknya sih. Hiiih mana dia ga berenti nyium baju gue lagi. CARI MANGSA YANG LAIN AJA NAPA! ASDF...!

Whoops. Malah keterusan begini. Yo wis, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Kau tahu apa hal yang paling menyebalkan saat terbangun dari tidur?<p>

Terbangun dengan pusing hebat dan terikat erat ke kursi.

Ia menguap bagai tubuhnya yang terikat juga pusing hebat yang melanda kepalanya sama sekali, tidak ada apa-apanya. Seolah dirinya terperangkap ke dalam sebuah permainan anak kecil dan cepat maupun lambat ia akan keluar sebagai juara, atau kemungkinan terjelek (juga tidak mungkin, tambah egonya) : kalah menyandang gelar pecundang—yang pada kenyataannya memang iya. Ia memang biasa memainkannya. Malahan ia adalah pemain tetapnya, bersamaan dengan lelaki Arab itu. Sebagai partner dalam bisnis serta musuh dalam selimut. Cuma mereka berdua pemain tetapnya, karena permainan ini didesain khusus bagi mereka, dua orang tolol yang berhubungan timbal balik demi ketidaksukaan yang telah dipendam oleh masing-masing kubu. Kedua kubu saling menoreh luka sedalam-dalamnya ke kulit lawan. Merobeknya, menggigitnya, memperdalam… semata dilakukan untuk mendengar setiap teriakan, desahan, hinaan.

Semua demi letupan panas mengerikan bernama _ego._

Cinta sama sekali tidak pernah eksis di antara mereka berdua. Semua dipicu oleh rasa sedih dan kesepian yang menumpuk, menumpuk, dan menumpuk tinggi hingga bisa disandingkan bersama gunung berapi dalam masa-masa erupsinya. Singkat kata, mereka hanya melampiaskan apa yang telah terpendam sekian lama di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam. Dan perasaan spesial itu, benang merah keparat itu, tidak akan pernah terjalin di antara kedua lelaki tersebut, karena keduanya menyadari jauh di dasar tempat dimana semua pemikiran dan perasaan berada, mereka semua saling tidak suka. Saling benci. Saling ingin menjatuhkan.

Farok, jujur saja kurang menyukai Alfred karena tingkahnya yang serampangan dan juga karena ia memiliki darah Amerika. Darah barat. Darah orang-orang yang dengan berdarah dingin membunuh temannya, guru-gurunya, keluarganya, rumahnya, tanah airnya, masa depannya bagai kecoak dan serangga menjijikkan lainnya yang harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Setiap mengingatnya, giginya berderit penuh emosi. Alfred, di sisi lain juga tidak begitu menyukai Farok karena tingkahnya yang begitu kaku serta penuh disiplin, dan juga fakta terselubung bahwa ayahnya ikut dalam pengeboman 11 September karena bujukan dari paman Farok—yang _heavens forbid_, nasibnya tidak senaas ayahnya. Rasa ketidaksukaan mereka bagai dua sisi koin yang berbeda; dilandaskan alasan yang berbeda tetapi tetap dalam kadar setara.

Sungguh menggelikan memang, tapi pergi ke fakta bahwa keduanya adalah masokis dan memiliki masalah yang sama membuat hal tersebut lebih menggelikan dari sebelumnya.

Bibir merah pucat itu mengulaskan seringai serigala. Tidak terlalu lama, tapi cukup untuk orang utnuk melihatnya. _Man_, dia benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu agar panas yang menjalar setiap inchinya yang berawal dari bagian tengah tubuhnya ini untuk lepas.

Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar besi yang melilitnya melepas; mengendur setidaknya. Tapi tidak bisa. Besi sialan itu terlalu sayang melepaskan tubuhnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat tapi sang besi tetap bergeming, malah ikatannya rasanya semakin kencang melilit tubuhnya bak ular piton.

'_Kau bisa lepas, Alfred_'' pikirannya menyemangatinya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, sekuat yang ia bisa dan besi itu makin mencekik tubuhnya. Panik yang telah tumbuh semakin membuncah, menari-nari di kepalanya, mengacaukan sistem-sistem di sana. Paru-parunya berteriak-teriak meminta oksigen.

Sepolos-polosnya sang pria Amerika, ia sangatlah tahu bahwa Farok kurang menyukainya, hampir membencinya malah. Bukannya sedih justru senang karena perasaan mereka sama. Mutual. Tapi hingga mengikatnya begini hingga hampir kehabisan oksigen bukanlah gaya Farok. Sama sekali bukan. Bertahun-tahun tinggal dan bermain bersama '_partner_'mu membuatmu mengetahui hal-hal mendetail tentangnya adalah salah satu dari hal yang Farok ajarkan padanya. Jadi Alfred ingat betul bahwa Farok tidak pernah repot-repot mengikat dirinya dengan rantai besi karena: satu; itu melanggar perjanjian persaudaraan; dua, di markas mereka rantai besi tidak diperbolehkan.

Pikirannya beralih ke orang lain. Bosnya? Tidak mungkin. Bertemu dengannya saja rasanya seperti menang lotre saking jarangnya datang ke markas. Teman Farok? Sama sekali tidak. Ia ingat saat pertama kali bergabung dengan mereka, Farok mengancam yang lain jika ada yang berani menyentuh atau melukainya se-senti saja akan mendapatkan 'pengalaman yang tak akan pernah terlupakan'. Apa yang dimaksud Farok dengan 'itu', Alfred hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Paling juga menjadi gerilyawan di Israel.

Pusing yang melanda kepalanya saat bangun tadi menyerang kembali. Otot-ototnya menegang, mulutnya memproduksi ludah lebih banyak, keringat dingin menetes dari dahi ke bawah, sebagian meresap sebagian terjatuh ke lantai; keras kedengarannya di telinga sang pria Amerika.

Dan sepuluh detik berikutnya, yang Alfred lihat adalah kegelapan total.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari di Inggris selalu diwarnai oleh hujan, hujan, dan hujan. Bahkan dalam beberapa musim panas hujan juga mewarnai hari-hari di salah satu pulau 'suram' tersebut—salah satunya adalah musim panas tahun 2005 selalu hujan, tanpa matahari sama sekali, yang diduga diakibatkan oleh <em>single<em> Rihanna,_Umbrella_.

Hari ini juga bukan pengecualian. Langit masih saja menumpahkan air walaupun tidak begitu banyak dan matahari masih berbaik hati masih sudi memperlihatkan cahayanya. Setidaknya di _East End_, dipinggiran hiruk pikuk salah satu kota termahal di dunia, di mana seorang Arthur Kirkland tinggal di salah satu bangunannya yang menjulang.

Kelopak mata yang tadinya menutup sekarang membuka (terimakasih untuk sinar matahari yang telah berani menelusup korden kusamnya) memperlihatkan dua buah mata berwarna zamrud kelam. Arthur, nama sang pemilik mata langsung duduk di bibir tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dan kelopak matanya kembali menutup sementara kakinya berayun ke depan, ke belakang terus berulang bagai anak kecil yang baru dibelikan permen. Beberapa detik terhitung setelahnya, kakinya menapak ke lantai, memimpin tubuhnya ke satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Jemari panjang nan pucat bagai lilin bertemu dengan kain dan langsung saja, yang tanpa aba-aba sama sekali langsung menarik sang kain dengan tarikan cepat.

Sadis. Andai si tirai bisa berbicara sudah pasti ia teriak kesakitan.

Terpaan angin Oktober menyapa wajahnya, mempermainkan rambut pirangnya. Bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut apapun merinding sedikit. Arthur tersenyum, tangannya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Suasana pagi hari memang selalu sukses membuat pikirannya yang dirundung stres akhir-akhir ini menenang sedikit. Entah di kota atau di desa, asal Arthur melihat setitik keramaian—setitik bunyi—pikirannya menjadi tenang.

Bunyi setidaknya mengingatkan bahwa ia masih hidup; masih memiliki kesadaran manusiawi yang merupakan penanda ia bukanlah _zombie_.

Ia beranjak dari jendela ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya kaca yang menggantung tepat diatas wastafel marmer berwarna putih usang—kac itu memantulkan bayangan lelaki 23 tahun dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan dan berkantung mata tebal. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan langsung membasuh muka, kemudian menggosok giginya secara terburu-buru.

Segera setelah selesai ia menuruni undakan-undakan tangga, mengambil koran setengah basah—seperti biasa—di atas keset pintu apartemennya. Alis tebalnya mengerut. Judul berita utama koran agak pudar, agaknya dikarenakan tukang koran tidak menjaga korannya dengan baik. Toh, Arthur hanya mengangkat bahunya, berputar balik untuk memutar kenop pintu apartemennya sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya cukup keras untuk membuat seorang nenek-nenek pingsan karena lemah jantung.

"Oi Arthur _buddy_! Lama tidak berjumpa, eh?" Sang pria Denmark—yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dirinya—nyengir. Ia kelihatan bodoh di mata Arthur. Tangannya mencengkram pundak Arthur pelan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Tak kusangka akhir-akhir ini hujan lebih sering turun di malam hari. Tino ngomel terus gara-gara bunyi hujan dan petir-petir sialan itu membuatnya gak bisa tidur! Hahaha lucu sekali!" tawanya menggelegar.

Arthur mendengus. Berada di dekat pria berisik ini, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang lebih besar dan kekar dari dirinya membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. "Kabarku baik Mathias," katanya singkat. Tangannya melepaskan cengkraman Mathias dari pundaknya. "Dan juga," mata hijaunya berpaling dari koran ke mata biru laut Mathias. Sedikit mirip punya Alfred. Pegangannya pada koran menguat. "Sampaikan salamku pada Tino dan Berwald. Aku sungguh menanti kiriman _salmiakki_nya lagi." ucapnya. Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Arthur merasa bodoh, ia benar-benar ingin sekali memukul-mukul kepalanya ke tembok terdekat jika saja Mathias tidak ada di situ.

_Salmiakki_ adalah hal terakhir yang ia mau makan untuk makan malam nanti. Arthur benar-benar merasa tolol untuk telah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Arthur menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati, berharap kepala Mathias terbentur papan penunjuk jalan atau trotoar. Dengan keras dan menyakitkan, agar lelaki Skandinavia itu melupakan ucapan bodohnya tadi.

Arthur dapat melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa tadi bibir Bibir Mathias membentuk 'o' untuk sepersekian detik, tapi langsung digantikan oleh cengiran kuda khasnya. "Ya, ya! Sesuai permintaanmu, _dude_! Hubungi aku kalau kau mau minum-minum lagi bersama kami! Dah!" katanya riang. Setelah mengucapkannya ia langsung pergi dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Arthur masuk ke apartemennya dengan lunglai dan langsung berjalan ke dapur apartemennya, yang jujur saja, lebih mirip bar mini mewah daripada dapur. Dengan kursi tinggi ala bar dari kayu _oak_ buatan tahun 1892 yang telah dimodifikasi menjadi lebih modern berjumlah 6, meja panjang berwarna merah darah penuh kilau berbentuk L, TV LCD 36 inci, dan lemari _display_ penuh dengan minuman keras kualitas premium lengkap dengan _shaker_ dan gelas kaca beraneka bentuk. Hal yang menunjukkan ruangan 6x6 meter itu adalah sebuah teko listrik, _microwave_, kompor mini, barisan piring bersih dan bak cuci penuh dengan piring kotor yang terletak di sudut ruangan, kalah keren dengan bar mini-nya.

Arthur ingat uang yang ia habiskan untuk memenuhi nafsunya akan alkohol—yang semakin menggila setelah Alfred menghilang—sangatlah tidak sedikit. Setidaknya ia harus melelang separuh dari koleksi_merchandise limited edition_ band-band legendaris Inggris, mengorbankan separuh uang tabungannya dan seluruh uang beasiswanya yang kebetulan masih tersisa karena ia keburu keluar dari universitas tempat ia belajar itu akibat kebosanan dan jiwa penulis berbakatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, memanaskan teko listrik yang telah berisi teh sisa kemarin dengan tangan masih memegang koran. Setelah memastikan teko sudah menyala, kakinya membawanya ke meja bar. Tangannya menarik salah satu kursi yang ada disitu dan langsung duduk diatasnya, membaca koran sambil menunggu teko berdengung.

Tak butuh lama untuk teko tersebut untuk panas dan Arthur langsung saja menyambar teko tersebut, menuangkannya ke _mug_ hingga terlalu penuh sampai-sampai cairan coklat bening mendidih tersebut menuruni tangannya, meninggalkan lepuhan di situ. Arthur tidak repot-repot untuk membiarkan tehnya dingin, ia langsung saja meminumnya, merasakan panasnya cairan coklat itu membakar tenggorokannya seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh alkohol keparat itu kepada dirinya. Arthur meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Taruhan dua puluh _pounds_tenggorokannya juga luka sama seperti tangannya, tapi apakah Arthur peduli? Sama sekali tidak.

Setelah puas membaca—ia hanya membaca setengahnya—Arthur beralih ke laptop yang memang sudah sejak awal ada di situ. Ia langsung menancapkan modem USB ke laptopnya lalu menunggu untuk terhubung ke internet. Setelah memastikan bahwa laptopnya telah terhubung ke internet Arthur langsung saja membuka situs yang telah berada di luar kepalanya_, log in_, lalu mengecek hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa _username_ orang itu sama sekali tidak muncul. Lagi.

Arthur mengeluarkan rokok batangan dari kantong jins-nya, menyulut benda putih panjang tersebut dengan pematik yang selalu berada di sebelah laptopnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang selama beberapa detik, lalu menghembuskan banyak asap putih ke layar. Matanya terasa agak perih. _Pasti karena asap yang mengepul itu_. Tangannya melambai, menghilangkan kepulan asap putih itu dari layar laptopnya. Ia duduk di situ selama belasan menit tanpa melakukan apapapun selain menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan kosong, dan agaknya rokoknya sedikit terlupakan di sini.

Abu panas rokok jatuh tepat di kaki telanjangnya, membawa Arthur kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menghela nafas pasrah sambil memijat-mijat puncak hidungnya. Ditatapnya lagi layar laptopnya dan dikliknya tombol muat ulang beberapa kali. Nama orang itu tetap tidak muncul. Arthur menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Tidak pernah ia merasa sepanik ini sebelumnya dan rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Perutnya melilit, semakin lama semakin tidak enak. Arthur membuang puntung rokoknya ke bawah lalu diinjaknya dengan kaki telanjangnya.

Kakinya bergerak menuju toilet dengan gerakan lambat-lambat sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

Keadaan toilet saat ia sampai di sana gelap tanpa penerangan. Arthur meraba-raba untuk mencari tombolnya. Setelah beberapa menit pencarian yang sedikit merepotkan diakibatkan oleh pusingnya yang makin hebat. Lampu telah menyala. Arthur berjalan ke kotak obat, mengambil tiga butir aspirin dan langsung meneguknya tanpa air. Kepalanya merunduk, kedua mata hijau memandangi tajam wastafel sambil menahan air mata yang mulai muncul di sudut-sudut matanya.

* * *

><p>Saat Alfred terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menyadari bahwa ruangan ia berada sekarang agak berbeda dari ruangan ia berada sebelumnya. Ruangan itu terang, sangat terang rasanya seperti bisa membutakan matanya jika ia terlalu lama membuka matanya.<p>

Cahaya yang tadi begitu menyilaukan sekarang terasa tidak begitu menyilaukan. Alfred mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk beberapa kali, membiasakan penglihatannya. Kepalanya agak pusing tapi pusing itu hilang hanya dalam beberapa detik. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi terlilit rantai besi, walaupun begitu tangan dan kakinya diikat erat oleh borgol. Baju yang ia kenakan berbeda dari yang ia pakai terakhir kali. Giginya berderak tidak nyaman.

Matanya memperhatikan sekitarnya, berusaha mengingat setiap inchi dari ruangan tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah ruangan itu berwarna putih dan terdapat banyak lampu di sana—hanya ada beberapa yang menyala, sebagian besar mati—cukup menjelaskan mengapa ruangan itu sangat menyilaukam tadi. Ada sebuah pintu berukuran cukup lebar tapi sayang jaraknya agak jauh dengan tempat ia duduk.

Kenop pintu bergerak kebawah. Alfred menahan nafasnya. Ototnya menjadi tegang dan bulir keringat dingin mulai terasa membasahi tengkuknya.

Pintu itu terbuka. Nafasnya semakin terasa berat.

Empat orang pria muncul. Tiga diantaranya memakai setelan jas hitam rapi, kacamata hitam bertengger di masing-masing hidung. Sedangkan pria yang satu lagi berpakaian lebih santai. Dasinya longgar, kemeja putihnya tidak tersetrika rapi.

Alfred menaikkan alis. "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya lantang, mata birunya mengilat. Jelas sekali ia sedang menantang keempat pria di depannya.

Sang pria berdasi longgar menyeringai. "Mari kita mulai permainan kita," katanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Alfred tadi. Alfred berjengit, ia paling tidak suka diabaikan. Ia membuka mulut, tetapi keburu ditutup oleh pisau di lehernya. Matanya melirik. Ternyata salah satu pria berkacamata itu yang mendekatkan pisau jahanam itu ke urat nadinya.

"Sepertinya bakal menjadi seru sekali, iya kan Alfred Jones?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih ke pernyataan. Alfred mengangguk, masih mengawasi gerak pisau di dekat lehernya.

Lelaki berdasi longgar itu menepuk kepala Alfred. "Anak baik." ucapnya, masih tetap menyeringai.

* * *

><p><strong>ZD: <strong>Diawali dengan gaje dan diakhiri dengan gaje juga. Swt. Semoga kalian yang membaca—terutama Mint—merasa terhibur ya. Well then, RnR please? INGET KALO GA BAKAL DICIUM DEMENTOR! #digiles

Coolkid, sign out!—Eh, Take Us To Asylum, balik lagi ke rumah sakit jiwa! Jaa! Jangan kangen sama kami ya (?) tapi kangen sama lanjutan fic ini! #makingaje.


End file.
